


[Podfic & Art] from both sides now

by Amanita_Fierce, foxtails, petrodobreva



Series: [Podfic & Art] don't it always seem to go [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, David Makes Some Bad Choices, David Rose is a Wonderful Person, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Gratuitous Use of F Bombs, M/M, Magical Realism, New York City, Patrick Tries to Make It All Okay, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtails/pseuds/foxtails, https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrodobreva/pseuds/petrodobreva
Summary: It’s just a second - a flicker of acknowledgement - but what causes him to pause is that it’s the ordinariness that makes it out of the ordinary.What makes *him* out of the ordinary.This person in blue jeans and a cotton-blend button down looking at David like he’s Raphael’s lost “Portrait of a Young Man.”Well, fuck.Poor thing looks like a little guppy in a sea of couture sharks. An adorable guppy, but one that could get eaten with a change in the tide all the same. He has to meet him. And he has no idea why.Or, They Paved Paradise - from David's POV.[Podfic & art of "from both sides now," written by blueink3]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: [Podfic & Art] don't it always seem to go [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141247
Comments: 25
Kudos: 17





	[Podfic & Art] from both sides now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [from both sides now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816729) by [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/pseuds/blueink3). 



**Stream**

**Text:** [from both sides now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816729)

 **Author:** [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/pseuds/blueink3)

 **Readers:**[Petrodobreva ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrodobreva) &[Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

 **Cover Art:** [foxtails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtails/pseuds/foxtails)

**Length:** 3:27:29 

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/from-both-sides-now/02%20from%20both%20sides%20now.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Download Podbook of both podfics in series (356 MB, 6:40:56 long)** [M4B](https://archive.org/download/they-paved-paradise/blueink3%20-%20don%27t%20it%20always%20seem%20to%20go.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, blueink3, for trusting us to podfic and make art inspired by this absolutely stunning fic. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816729) and leave kudos or a comment for the author!


End file.
